


Everything

by Fandomloveee



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Bella Swan - Freeform, Blood, Cute, Edward Cullen - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Love, Mild Smut, Minor Violence, One Shot, Team Edward, Vampires, anti team jacob, twilight saga - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:22:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26124163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandomloveee/pseuds/Fandomloveee
Summary: *I do not own any of these characters, they are the intellectual property of Stephanie Meyer’s Twilight series*This one shot takes place the night of the bonfire at La Push, but instead Jacob is drinking and after an angry conversation, he shifts in front of Bella hurting her in the process. Followed by Edward/Bella fluff, an angry Alice and caring Carlisle. I suck at summaries lol. DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE A JACOB FAN.
Relationships: Edward Cullen/Bella Swan
Comments: 3
Kudos: 47
Collections: Edward Cullen and Isabella Swan, Twilight FanFiction





	Everything

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!  
> This is my first time posting on here my writing, I find it difficult to try and write as the author would so forgive me if it is not exactly like how it would be done by SMeyer. I hope you all enjoy :) 
> 
> Possibly more one-shots to come soon!

We were in Jacob’s garage, I got him some water to sober him up and made him sit on the ground, because he was clumsier than I was without alcohol in my system. I was standing near the door and thought about calling Edward to pick me up since Jake could no longer drive me back, but that was impossible with the treaty. Seth is probably the best person to ask for a ride, so I decided to go look for him. But before I could close the door I heard Jacob yell “Wait!” 

“You don’t have to change for me Bella, we can grow old together!” Jacob said half slurring his words, a result of the bottle of whiskey he and Sam finished tonight. I didn’t even know that Jacob drank, he was still underage, but I guess a lot of things have changed. 

I leaned my head to the side of the garage door, and sighed. “Jake, I’ve told you… I love you but not in the way that I love him. I never will, and I need you to understand this so that you can move on and be happy. You’re my best friend, I want that for you.” I looked at the ground, unable to look at the pain my words caused him. “I’m going to go ask Seth for a ride, thanks for the fun night Jake.” I added to hopefully change the subject and get out of here. 

I heard a loud crunch and looked up to see Jacob had crushed the water bottle in his hand. He stood up, stumbled, and moved closer to me. “I want you for me” he shouted. I moved back a few steps until my back hit the wall. He put both of his hands on the wall beside each side of my face, towering over me and I shivered.  
“Jake, back up, now.” I said annoyed, trying my best to hide my fear.  
“Don’t ignore it Bella, you want me too.” I could smell the alcohol clearly now, and I wanted to throw up. I hated this side of Jacob, trying to get me to love him like he loves me. I miss when we were purely friends, without the messy feelings involved. I took a deep shaky breath,  
“No, Jake, I really don’t. Now move, I’m going home” I said furiously. I ducked my head under his arms and started to head for the door when he grabbed my hand and pulled me close to him.  
“Let me g-“ I started to yell before he leaned in and kissed me. Now I really felt like I was going to throw up, from anger and disgust. Did he not understand anything I have been saying to him?  
I used all of my strength and tried to push him away, but he just crushed his lips harder to mine, which did not move at all. He then moved his hand down my back and gripped my butt. I have never felt more repulsed or betrayed in my life. I knew he was stronger but I used my free hand and slapped him as hard as I could. It instantly stung, and I felt my index finger bend back and possibly break.  
“Get away from me” I screamed, and tried to assess my hand for the damage. It was beat red and my index finger swelled, so maybe not a break but still painful. He reached out to touch my hand and I lost it.  
“Have you not understood anything I have said to you tonight? I will never want you Jake, even if Edward left me again…” I felt my heart sink with the idea. “I still would not want you like that. Don’t touch or talk to me ever again” Fury was overriding my pain, and I was glad for it. He needed to get this through his head. I could see the anger in eyes that were now jet black and his body was blazing hot to be near. He started to breath heavily and before I could move farther away, he shifted right in front of me.  
I instantly felt a sharp pain in my left shoulder and the ripping of my clothes and skin as I fell to the ground. I looked over and saw a perfect line of blood starting from the top of my shoulder to halfway down my arm. It wasn’t the worst pain I’ve felt, or maybe it was the adrenaline from my anger that subsided the pain, but the sight of my blood was enough to make me feel faint. Within a second, Seth was in his werewolf form and was in front of me to protect me from Jacob. He growled at him, and Jake whimpered, lowered his head to look at me, and they ran out towards the forest together. If Alice could see this right now, the forest would be the last place Jake would want to be. I wish I could call Edward, there was nothing more that I wanted than to be safe in his arms and breathe in heavy breaths of his scent. My home. Seth was back in his human form, walking slowly towards me.  
“Bella, I am so sorry this happened. I don’t know what’s gotten into him but it is not okay.”  
“Thanks Seth, but can you just bring me to the treaty line?” I said trying to sound as calm as I could.  
“Are you sure you don’t want someone to look at your arm first?”  
“No, the sooner I get out of here the better. I don’t want to start a bigger fight” I said firmly. If Edward and his family did show up here, it would be a war. I couldn’t stand it if any of them got hurt because of me. The amount of anger I felt towards Jacob had me wishing Edward would come and rip him apart, but I knew the ramifications of that would be much worse, Billy, my dad, the Cullens, the wolves – nothing would be the same. We were once really good friends, so I will let that spare him his life, Edward might need more convincing though. I wondered how much longer we had here before they did show up, and although Alice can’t see my future when I’m with the wolves, she might be able to see something drastic like my injuries. So, the quicker we got out of here the better.  
“You’re right, let’s go.” He walked over and helped me up, then ran to the truck as I tried my best to keep up. We didn’t know exactly what Alice would be able to see, and if she did see anything, it would be minutes before Edward was coming to get me – wherever I was, treaty or not. We drove in silence, and the pain of my injuries started to set in. My finger throbbed, and my shoulder was still bleeding. I ripped the end of my shirt, and tried to tie it around my arm the best that I could to keep it from bleeding, not that Edward would hurt me, but I don’t like the fact that it’ll hurt him to be around so much of my blood. Seth started to reach his hand over, pausing midway as he asked “Can I help you tie it?” he seemed unsure. I nodded my head and said “Thanks for asking.” He nodded back and tied it as tight as he could without hurting me. I appreciated Seth for all he did tonight, and I know Edward will too. We started to pull up to the treaty line and I could hear the Volvo speeding close by. Seth stopped the truck, got out and helped me out of my seat.  
“Thanks again for everything tonight” I said with a small smile.  
“No problem Bella, I’m sorry it ended the way it did, it was fun before all of that” he replied with a frown.  
I heard the Volvo door slam and Edward was in front of me in seconds.  
“What the hell happened” he snarled at Seth.  
“Edward don’t be mad at Seth, he saved me” I said while trying to turn his body around to look at me. He was like a statue, he didn’t move an inch, only his hand moved to softly reach mine and intertwine them together. I felt the tension in my body release a little, and the electric charge from our hands coursed throughout my body.  
“It’s true, I heard Jake and Bella yelling at each other, and I couldn’t get there in time, I’m so sorry. He got drunk with Sam, and when he got too angry, he lost control and phased. I’m just glad Bella was able to move away from him somewhat so that her injury is much less than what it could have been, I should have been there faster” Seth’s voice got small and trailed off as he shook his head.  
“Thank you for all that you did tonight Seth, I owe you” Edward said sounding as sincere as he could, but I still sensed the anger in his voice. Seth smiled, “I should get back, again Bella I am so sorry” but before I could respond he was running around to the other side of the truck to head back to the reserve.  
The truck was now gone and Edward turned to face me. His eyes were blazing with a mixture of emotions – pain, fear, anger, love. He didn’t say anything, he gently lifted my injured hand and flipped my palm over to look at the damage. The coolness of his fingers brought relief to my stinging palm. I let out a shaky breath and he growled lowly, then slowly dropped my hand back down to my side. His fingers trailed up my arm to my wound, which had stopped bleeding for now, but I assumed Carlisle would need to give me stitches to keep it that way. Edward closed his eyes and when they opened, they were black.  
“I’m sorry, I know it’s hard for you-” I knew my blood was causing him pain, on top of the pain he felt for this having happened to me, so I started to back up to give him some space. He grabbed my waist and pulled me close to him, then put both of his hands on my face as he spoke. “Bella, your blood is the last thing I’m concerned about right now. Do you have any idea how much I want to cross this line and make him feel every bone in his body break? He could have killed you.”  
“But he didn’t, I’m right here and as much as we both want that, you know it will only cause more problems that we don’t need.” I thought of the newborn army, Victoria, and the Volturi. We did not need a fight with the wolves on top of it.  
He let out a deep breath, imploring my eyes for some kind of revelation. “I want you to tell me everything, but once we're farther away. I cannot guarantee that I won’t cross the line and do something stupid if you tell me now. All Alice was able to see was you on the floor in his garage, with blood running down your arm,” he said coldly. “We had no idea what happened, and I got in my car right away. I was coming to get you, treaty or not.” That made sense, when Jacob and Seth ran out into the field, they no longer blocked her vision.  
“But then Alice saw us meeting at the line and warned me about the potential futures if I did cross it, and you’re right it would only cause more problems” he said softly. We gazed into each other’s eyes, his were still black with anger and pain, so I did what I could to get rid of that. I leaned up on my toes, and kissed him with all the energy I had left in me. He kissed me back with ferocity, and the electricity coursed through my body again. He lifted me up, without breaking our kiss and carried me to the car. My hands were wrapped around his neck, trying to put myself as close to him as possible, and I was surprised he didn’t pull back yet, he just kept kissing me with a force that made me forget about everything. He sat down in the driver’s seat, pulled back from my face, and went to put me over in the passenger seat, but I refused to let go. I nuzzled my face into his neck and curled my good hand into a ball in his shirt.  
“Bella love, I am not going anywhere, you are safe with me. I promise” he said as he kissed my head.  
“I know, but I just-” and I couldn’t hold it back, I started to cry. Edward shifted the gear with me in his lap, and we were speeding back into Forks. He must have known that if he asked why I was crying, he would be testing his strength to not kill Jacob. I didn’t realize it when it happened, but right now sitting in the arms of the person I love, I felt sick about the way Jacob crossed the line tonight. He touched me after I asked him not too, he still kissed me after I told him everything that I did, and the unwanted exploration of his hand down my backside. What makes him any different than those guys in Port Angeles? And I now realize it is much worse than the pain he caused me when he phased too closely and nearly killed me. The old Jake is gone, and there is no going back. A few tears slowly strolled down my cheek, and Edward used his free hand to gently wipe them away, then used his fingers to tip my chin up so that I was looking at him. His eyes no longer blazed with anger, instead they were my favourite shade, topaz, dazzling. He looked so concerned, full of worry and love that I couldn’t look at him any longer without telling him everything, and I knew right now was not the right moment for that discussion. So, I ducked my head onto my favourite spot right between his shoulder and neck, then leaned in closer to kiss his neck and breathe in his scent.  
Edward laughed “Does the scent of my venom sing to you as well?”  
I smiled and grazed my teeth against his neck, “Your scent does more than sing to me, it makes me feel safe,” I planted another kiss on his neck, “a little wild” and another, “and at home” one more kiss. I heard him suck in a breath and press on the gas even harder. I didn’t want to test his control, I was already bleeding and sitting on top of him which probably wasn’t ideal for his thirst, so I just nestled my head into the croon of his neck for the rest of the drive. As we drove he would occasionally lightly run his fingers up and down my legs, and kiss my head, keeping me from falling asleep in his arms.  
We pulled up to his garage and Alice was suddenly right outside the car door and flung it open.  
“What the hell happened Bella? It already drives me crazy not being able to see you when you’re with them, let alone getting a quick glimpse of you laying on the ground in blood!” I knew Alice was concerned, she always was when she couldn’t see my future, but this was different. I tried to imagine if that were me, not being able to see Alice’s future but then catching a glimpse of her hurt, and I understood the panic in her voice.  
“Alice, let’s take her to Carlisle first, she needs to get her injuries taken care of. Then she can tell us what happened” Edward said as he got out of the car and lifted me with him. Edward and Alice both moved with vampire speed to reach the study, where Carlisle was already setting up his medical tools for me. Edward gently put me down on the chair, and before he could move away I reached for his hand to pull him back, as if I could actually pull him back to me. But he caught my hand and intertwined it with his, understanding my need for him to be with me.  
“Someone should tell Esme to design a personal hospital wing for Bella” Emmett boomed with laughter from the living room. Edward tensed and before he could say or do anything, Carlisle said “Edward, ignore him. Let’s focus on what happened so I can treat Bella to the best of my ability knowing what caused the injuries.”  
I didn’t give myself time to overthink about the pain it may cause me or Edward to hear it, so with a shaky breath I started. “We had a fire at the beach, Billy was telling stories so I didn’t notice until later that Jacob and Sam had finished a bottle of alcohol together. Jacob could barely walk and I tried to help him back to the house but he was so heavy that we only made it to the garage. I gave him a bottle of water to help sober him up, and I went to leave to find Seth to ask him for a ride to the line.” I paused, Alice and Edward were staring at me intently waiting for me to continue, while Carlisle placed a glass of water on the table beside me. I took a few sips, then continued.  
“Before I got out of the door, Jacob started talking about … us. He said that he was better for me, how I wouldn’t have to change for him and I disagreed. I told him that I didn’t love him that way, that I never would and how I wanted him to move on and be happy because as his friend I wanted that for him. That’s what set him off, he crunched the bottle of water and got so close to me that I was trapped against the wall as he towered over me.” I didn’t have to be a vampire to sense that my heart was beating faster than before as I was getting to the worst part. Edward stroked his thumb across our hands reassuringly, despite the anger now returning to his eyes. “I told him to back up, and he wouldn’t so I tried to go under his arms when he grabbed my hand. I yelled at him not to touch me and he kissed me.” I flinched and shook my head, trying not to cry “I stood there not moving my lips, and then he uh… grabbed me,” I looked towards my backside and they all knew what I meant. Edward mumbled something I couldn’t hear, and I could feel the tension coming from his body so I now squeezed his hand reassuringly and continued, “I felt disgusted and angry. I knew he was stronger but I still tried, so I used my free hand to slap him in the face as hard as I could.” I raised up my injured hand, and Carlisle began to examine it quickly. Edward was looking at the ground, trying to compose himself, and Alice was furious, her arms were folded across her chest, she was hiding nothing. Carlisle then put a small splint on my finger, “This should help, your finger isn’t broken, just dislocated a bit” and smiled a small smile, he was angry too but better at hiding it.  
“I screamed at him, and told him to never touch or talk to me again. I said that even if Edward left me again” we both shivered and he kissed our hands, “that I still would not love or want him in that way. He started to breath heavily, and I felt the room getting hot, but I couldn’t move fast enough. He phased and his paw just grazed my arm.” Which now thudded with pain, and Carlisle was moving quickly to undo my blood-stained shirt I wrapped around it, and started to clean the wound. Edward let out a loud growl, and Alice yelled “He could have killed you Bella! One step closer and that could have been your neck.” I had nothing to say really, I knew she was right. My arm started to sting from the cleaning solution and I squeezed Edward’s hand to relieve some of the pain. “I’m so-sor-sorry” I choked out, unable to hold back my tears.  
“Bella does this hurt?” Carlisle asked as he was halfway done stitching my arm.  
I shook my head, “No, none of my injuries bother me really… it’s just the principle of what happened. I feel betrayed and disgusted.” Edward kissed my hand again, and wiped away the tears on my face, then said something low enough that I couldn’t hear but Alice could.  
“Don’t apologize Bella, I’m not mad at you, I just want to kill that dog for hurting you that’s all…if Rosalie found out what happened, she would be in for some fun too.” She smirked at the idea, and I remembered Rosalie’s transformation story, understanding exactly what Alice meant. Carlisle shot Alice a glance as his hands continued with the last few stitches. “Don’t worry Carlisle, we won’t do anything, for one Edward wouldn’t let us have our fun because he would be taking care of it, and for two, I know how badly it would affect everything.”  
Edward spoke roughly “Alice, can you please stop watching that vision in your head? Or I am going to make it become reality. You have no idea the amount of restraint I am using right now!”  
My heart sank thinking about the amount of pain this must be putting him in, from my blood to my injuries -mental and physical, I knew he was truly using all of his strength to compose himself.  
“I’m fine, you can go hunt if you need to, I know all of this blood isn’t easy on any of you.” Well maybe everyone but Carlisle, I sometimes wondered if he was even still a vampire.  
Edward didn’t say anything, he untangled our hands and I thought he was actually going to leave, which made my heart stop for a moment. But he then picked me up in his arms, which I would usually argue about, but right now I didn’t care nor wanted him to put any more space between us than necessary.  
“Alice was right, you were very lucky Bella. Your injuries are minimal, your finger should heal within two weeks, and your arm too, but there may be some light scarring. I will bring you some antibiotics and pain medication up to Edward’s room later.” Edward’s room? Not that I was complaining but how would I explain this night out to Charlie? Or even this night at all to Charlie…  
“Don’t worry Bella, I already called Charlie and told him that you and I were having a girl’s night. I checked and I don’t see Jacob or Billy bothering your dad tonight. So, relax and rest up so we actually can have a girl’s day shopping soon, you owe me for the near heart attack you gave me if I could have one!” Alice perked her head high and smiled, then left out the window.  
Edward carried me to his room and set me down on the golden comforter, never breaking our contact. I pushed my head off of the pillow and found his lips before they were too far away. They were ice cold, but as soon as he kissed me back, they made everything feel hot - my body, the electricity between us. Edward sensed this and pulled away too soon for my liking, when his eyes met mine they were full of sadness, and they tugged at my heart. “What’s wrong?” I asked.  
He thought for a moment, “Bella do you have any idea what you mean to me? You’re everything.” Then he kissed me softly, and continued “It seems like every time we’re apart something bad happens to you, and I can’t stand the fact that I wasn’t there to protect you.”  
I used my good hand to stroke his cheek, “Then let’s not ever be apart” I whispered.  
He smiled his crooked smile, “Sounds like heaven to me” and kissed me lovingly, as his hand held my face and the other stroked my hair. I pulled back for once, something he said about not protecting me enough bothered me and I wanted to say something before his lips made me forget everything else.  
“And you do protect me, it’s not your fault I’m a magnet for disasters. I wouldn’t even be here if you weren’t there the day Tyler’s van lost control” Suddenly his mood shifted again, he was frozen, and said “Bella, do not ever say this was your fault again please. Nothing you did was wrong, please do not take the blame for his despicable actions.”  
“Okay, and don’t you ever think that you’re not protecting me enough. I don’t like knowing you’re in pain either, from worrying about me or doubting yourself. So please don’t say that again okay?” He didn’t argue, he smiled a small smile “Okay love.” I rolled over so that my upper body was on top of his chest. I leaned my head down until our lips were almost touching and said “You are everything to me too you know?” His eyes blazed with adoration, “I love you Bella, more than you think you know”  
“I think I love you more than you kno- ” I was cut off by his lips crushing into mine with passion, but a sweet heart-melting passion that I emulated back. The things he does to my body I am not even sure are real or normal for most humans, but I’m not complaining. We lay like this for a while, kissing with pure love for one another, our hands moving through each other’s hair to his on my back, mine on his chest. Then he broke the kiss, and moved me so that I was cradled in his arms – our sleeping position. I was going to protest that I wasn’t tired but as soon as I nuzzled into his neck, I was falling deeper into unconsciousness. He started to hum my lullaby and I whispered “everything” as I drifted asleep.


End file.
